


Caprice

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Rehabilitation, Short & Sweet, Teen Angst, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was time for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprice

It was plain as day that, from what she was seeing, enough was enough.

Unazuki was getting pretty sick of Naru’s constant misery: the circles that shadowed her eyes, the sullen cast to her mouth, and especially – _especially_ \- the heavy, bitter atmosphere that hung over her room, over _her_.

No guy was worth this. It was time for something new. What, exactly, Unazuki wasn’t so sure yet. But she would do anything to put a smile back on Naru’s face. Naru deserved happiness and Unazuki wanted to be the one to give her just that. To her, Naru was more beautiful when she was happy.

She put her hands on her hips and stood at the end of her friend’s bed. “Up! Come on, get up! It’s such a lovely day, Naru-chan, and you shouldn’t be cooped up here feeling sorry for yourself.” she demanded.

Naru peered up at her from under a lank curtain of hair. Unazuki gave her a fierce scowl and yanked on the other girl’s blanket, dragging it down to reveal a creamy shoulder and the pink material of her pajama top.

Then Naru smiled faintly.

It was a start.


End file.
